


［路人x罗］不合时宜的心软其实是因为？

by xdcokecola



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdcokecola/pseuds/xdcokecola
Summary: 路人x15岁！罗、Underage、腿—J-i-ā-o、无C-h-ā-入行为、慎入！！！很Dirty的Talk！！！意外的纯情，可能是走偏的纯爱向（大误）





	［路人x罗］不合时宜的心软其实是因为？

**Author's Note:**

> 路人x15岁！罗、Underage、腿—J-i-ā-o、无C-h-ā-入行为、慎入！！！很Dirty的Talk！！！意外的纯情，可能是走偏的纯爱向（大误）

他观察这个少年已经很久了。过大的T恤、肥短裤，穿着双人字拖，慢吞吞地往小巷子里走。  
也许再穿过几条小道他就可以到家了，男人舔舔嘴角，目光顺着那两条细长白嫩的小腿移动，没人教过他——小孩子不能走小路吗？  
克里斯蒂安诺疑惑地看着挡在自己面前的黑影，凭借着对方宽阔的肩膀和优越的身高，很明显是个男人，僵持了一会，见男人还是没有移开的意图，克里斯蒂安诺揉揉自己的头发，“那个……能让一下…唔！”  
“让开了的话，那我硬梆梆的鸡巴谁来帮我解决呢，是吧？克里斯～”  
嘶哑地如同毒蛇吐信的声音钻进克里斯的耳朵里，随之而来的还有男人濡湿的舌头和伸入T恤衫内粗糙的大手。  
“呜！不要……”  
“啊身体扭得这么厉害还在嘴硬什么，奶头都翘得这么高了。”男人毫不客气地嘲笑道，布满茧子的指腹碾磨着淡粉色的乳头，指甲扣挖着稚嫩的奶孔，逼得那狭小得几乎看不见的缝隙微微张开。在若有若无的月光下，少年粉嫩的奶头被亵玩地肿胀，像被催熟的花朵一样绽放开来。  
“克里斯还没有成年吗？奶子已经这么大了啊，之前也被人玩过吧，有没有被操过啊，肯定已经被一起踢球的朋友操过了吧，踢球的时候简直是个时刻在发情的婊子样，我隔得那么远都可以闻到克里斯身上传来的骚味噢。”  
“闭嘴！混蛋，我才没有！”克里斯脸色涨得通话，被下流的语言侮辱比男人的动作还要让他不爽。  
“是吗，克里斯看起来就像应召男妓，10美元就可以操一晚上的那种，屁股被操过很多次了吧，说不定被肏的时候都没有戴套，直接射在直肠里面了，那真是太脏了。克里斯是Dirty Boy啊。”  
“你这个婊子！我才不是那什么，操你的！你这个该死的混蛋！白痴！呜！……”  
男人一把扒下少年的裤子，止住了他的喋喋不休。  
白色的三角内裤包裹着已经勃起的性器，前液已经沾湿了内裤，透肉色的那块尤为明显。男人伸手就去摸那黏糊的湿处，熟稔的动作着抚摸克里斯的肉棒。  
“已经这么兴奋了还骂人？克里斯是个喜欢说谎的坏孩子。”男人在克里斯惊恐的目光下一把扯掉已经湿透的内裤。  
“很可爱啊，克里斯的阴茎很漂亮，卵蛋也很好看，圆溜溜的，平常有自己摸过吗？”  
“呜呜！—”  
男人的手先是包裹住泛着淡色粉紫的性器，不轻不重的撸动了几把，之后就把全部精力放在了那两颗可爱的蛋蛋上，偶尔戳弄一下，少年就会惊呼着跟着抖动一下，发出破音的尖叫，盯着那圆圆的蛋蛋和笔直、粗细适中的稚嫩性器，男人想也没想，一双大手直接掐住少年雪白的大腿——掰开，然后埋头在少年的胯下，一张嘴就开始做起口交。  
十五岁的少年尚且还未发育成熟，身上也带着点甜香的奶味，丝毫没有男人的气息，仿佛连阴茎前淌出的汁液都是甜的。  
“太快了吧，克里斯，早泄可不行。”男人吞下精液，没抬起头嗤笑。  
“才不是！明明是你那样做才会！”  
“哦，又在嘴硬，我现在可没有多少耐心了。”男人露出锐利的眼神，抓着克里斯大腿的手一个使劲，两条腿并拢成一条直线，只有靠近裆部的地方露出一个三角形局域来。  
克里斯的大腿本来就比一般同龄人发达，肌肉恰到好处，带着点肉体炸弹似的曲线，并拢的时候比AV里插入场景更色情。  
男人也不废话，直接把克里斯翻了个身，压在地上，视线落在少年纤细地折一下就会断掉一般的腰肢和那过于饱满挺翘的屁股上，硕大坚硬的鸡巴简直又要胀大一圈，男人扶着自己的性器，插入了少年紧窄的腿间缝隙。  
“克里斯不要发骚，我可不保证等会会不会操你的屁眼，最好给我老实一点，不要想着勾引我操进去，然后射满你一肚子，想怀孕吗？挺着一肚子精液怀上我的孩子，然后就会被退学，也踢不了球，只能待着家做一个未成年妈妈，连奶粉都买不起，小奶子也会被孩子咬大，会更爽吧？”察觉到克里斯的颤动，男人讥讽道。  
大腿内侧的肌肤本来就比其他更为细嫩，男人抽插的动作实在粗暴，克里斯蒂安诺扭着腰想要逃开，却被男人一巴掌打在屁股上，火辣辣地痛。  
“都说了别发骚，不想被肏死就给我老实一点。”  
男人骂骂咧咧，鸡巴也不甘示弱都顶了一下近在咫尺的尻穴，那个小洞肉肉粉粉的，吸引着男人的目光。  
该死的，如果不是未成年又是个雏，早就把他肏开花了，男人懊恼地想，已经搞到这种地步了为什么还要因为一时心软放过这小鬼。  
操他的，见鬼了！男人把因为被操的腿间红肿，走路一摩擦就会痛的少年背到临近家的路口，看着少年一瘸一拐地走进家门后才裹好兜帽离开。  
是被诅咒了吗？男人一边想，一边回味着手上依旧残余的软弹触感，三年后再来找这个  
小鬼吧。


End file.
